


What If Regulus ran away too?

by Curiosity_at_its_finest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: If Regulus ran away, Other, Runaway Sirius, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, the night Sirius ran away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_at_its_finest/pseuds/Curiosity_at_its_finest
Summary: What if Regulus had run away with Sirius?? Would things have been different?





	What If Regulus ran away too?

Regulus could hear screaming from the main floor, his brother and him had just gotten back from Hogwarts and Sirius was already being yelled at. What about he had no idea, it seemed his parents would find the silliest reason to bully Sirius, ever since he was put in Gryffindor. As he sat in his room alone listening to the screams he realized something was wrong. Screaming. Screaming. Not arguing or shouting, screams of pure agony.

He rushed down the stairs but stopped when he heard his mothers voice. She was shouting nonsense, things like “disgrace”, a “blood-traitor” and other curses his mother enjoyed using. But then he heard it again, that agonizing scream of pain.

“CRUCIO!”

Sirius let out another painful scream as he crumpled to the ground. Regulus stood there, unmoving, perplexed by what he saw. He knew his parents were crazy, but he did it think they’d go as far as using an unforgivable curse on their own child.

A bright burst of light is what brought Regulus out of his petrified state. He shields his eyes from the light and only removed them when he heard a loud ‘thunk’. Both his parents layed on the ground, not dead (sadly) but unmoving, Sirius stood up breathing heavily and ran up the stairs, shoving Regulus out of the way.

The younger brother was simply too stunned to snark a comment at him, he just stood there a gaped like a fish out of water. Had his brother done that? He didn’t even know Sirius was capable of such power! How did he… what spell had he used!? Having so many questions, Regulus races after his brother in search for answers only to see him frantically stuffing his trunk with clothes.

He knew exactly what Sirius was doing, he couldn’t, his brother couldn’t leave him in this house of horror alone! How could he! No, he wouldn’t. ‘Don’t go’ he wanted to scream’Stay!, but it seemed his mouth had other plans.

“Please don't leave me here” Regulus begged quietly.

Sirius looked up to meet his brother's eyes, they held sorrow and pain in them, and Regulus was pretty sure his were the same.

“Then come with me”

“Okay” Regulus said without second thought. Both brothers stood stunned for a few seconds, had he really just said that? Did that actually come out of his mouth?

Sirius looked surprised for a few seconds then stood up, walked over to his brother, cupped both his cheeks and smacked a very wet, dog-like kiss on his forehead.

“Pack your shit, we’re leaving in negative 3 minutes,” Sirius said while ruffling his little brother's hair affectionately.

Regulus waisted no time packing, when both were done they shrunk their trunk to fit their pockets and ran out the door laughing like maniacs while there parents lay stunned on the floor.

The journey was long and if Regulus was being honest, he couldn’t remember half of it. All he remember was him and Sirius hopping on the night bus and driving for and exceptionally long amount of time. The young Black had no clue where they were headed but he trusted his older brother. He couldn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke, he was on Sirius’s back as his older brother carried him through the heavy snow.

It was dark out, probably around 1 am and Regulus felt unbelievably tired for someone who had just woken up. Nonetheless, he hopped off his brother back and walked with him through the tall grass with Sirius arms thrown over his shoulder.

Regulus was about to ask how much longer they needed to stay out here until a large manor, almost castle-like, stood proudly in the distance, None of the lights were shining in the interior and Regulus was half tempted to stop his brother from bothering the people inside who were most likely asleep, but he was tired and hungry and really just wanted to lay down and sleep.

As Sirius frantically started knocking on the door, Regulus was swaying from side to side, ready to drop down and sleep. Suddenly, the door burst open and they were being ushered inside. The warm fire replaced the crisp wind and Regulus could feel someone navigating him towards a large couch.

“Regulus? You okay?” He could hear his brother ask.

“ 'M fine” Regulus tried opening his eyes, just to see who’s house they were in, but a delicate hand was running circles on his back ushering him to sleep.

“Shhh, it’s alright now, you poor boys can sleep. We’ll get everything else sorted out in the morning”

And just like that, sleep overtook the two brothers.

_________________________________________________

The sweet smell of pastries is what woke Regulus up the next morning. When he opened his eyes, he was a little freaked out as he couldn’t remember who’s house he was in. Then the events of last night slowly came back to him and he smiled, they had done it, they escaped that house of hell.

He looked around in hopes of finding his brother only to see him cuddle on the couch with none other than James Potter.

‘Of course’ Regulus thought ‘who else would Sirius had run too in time of need’

He couldn’t help but feel jealous over what he saw. He knew Sirius considered James his brother but Regulus was his real brother! Why couldn’t Sirius show him that kind of affection?

The sounds of pots clattering from the other room took his attention away, as well as awoke the two other boys.

“Sorry, sorry, my bad wasn’t looking where I was going” a deep male voice chuckled out.

“Heavens Fleamont! You probably woke the boys up with that racket” a sweet voice scowled lightly.

Regulus looked up to see a kind woman walk into the room, she had a bit of grey hair and wrinkles that were probably from smiling to much. Her gold and red rob complimented her tan skinned perfectly as well as the large smile on her face. All in all, she looked like the most approachable and happy persons Regulus had ever seen.

“Sorry about that boys, your dad’s just trying to get some breakfast going” the woman said.

“No worries mum, I think it’s about time we got up anyway,” James said.

Sirius let out a large groan and pulled the blanket back over his head. “So bright”

“Oh goodness Sirius, a little sunlight never hurt anyone!”

“You don’t know that for sure!” Sirius said poking his heads out from under the blanket.

Mrs. Potter simply rolled her eyes at this and smiled. She didn’t yell at him or curse him for talking back, she simply rolled her eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

“Well, then why don’t we get you boys something to eat, you two are much to thin for my liking” She said pointing at Regulus and Sirius. When Regulus walked past her, he bowed in respect and thanked her for letting them stay. He was expecting a scowl or for her to say something like ‘I expect you out of my house by noon’ but what he received truly shocked him.

“Oh don’t worry about it darling, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Once we’ve fattened you up a bit I’ll get James to show you too your room. Does that sound okay?”

This woman was a literal Saint and Regulus wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Was this to lure him in a false sense of security?

“That sounds wonderful madame, thank you” Regulus bowed again and walked into the dining area.

Upon entering his jaw literally dropped. There was so much food. More then he’d ever received at home, dishes of all sorts were neatly displayed on the table ready to be eaten. His stomach gave a loud growl and he blushed in embarrassment.

“Not to fret my boy, just sit down and dig in” Mr. Potter gave a friendly chuckle “Normally when Sirius comes over he’ll eat anything in sight so I made sure to make extra for you as well.”

Regulus was about to negotiate when Sirius promptly shoved him in a chair and started pilling his plate with food.

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter are the absolute best cooks ever, you’re going to want to try a bit of everything!”

Once Sirius was finished, Regulus hesitantly took a bite of food in case it was poisoned. That idea was thrown out the window as he took another and another and another and holy shit had food always tastes this good!? If this really were poisoned he didn’t care, he’d die happy right then and there.

“Something tells me we’ll have to make more food at the rate Sirius and Regulus are eating dad” James said laughing turning his head to face his father who was smiling brightly at him.

“Well then I’ll have to make more won’t I! Give me a hand will you James?” Mr. Potter said while walking into the kitchen.

“Wait you made all of this!?” Didn’t they have house elves to cook and clean for them? The Potters were known to be quite wealthy so what gives??

“Indeed we did my boy! Would you like to help as well!” Mr. Potter asked joyfully.

Regulus’s mind was racing with probably a thousand question as he got to his feet and followed James and Mr. Potter into the kitchen. At first, he had done because he thought it was a punishment for his previous question but he quickly realized that this was not, in fact, a punishment.

Cooking was actually really fun. While Mr. Potter instructed James to chop up some veggies, the older man walked up to him and gave him a brief lesson on spices. There were hundreds of them all stacked up on the wall, Regulus was looking at each and every one of them as Mr. Potter explained which ones they would need.

Regulus also learned that James Potter was nothing compared to what he thought he would be. At first, Regulus though James was cruel and a bully but realized he was horribly mistaken. James Potter was the dorkiest most obliviously childish person Regulus had ever met. As Mr. Potter instructed him to a task, he watched the father and son interact in such a fascinating way. Mr. Potter would ruffle James hair affectionately and James would lean into the embrace (as he did with his mother as well). While he gave off this rebellious reputation at school, he obeyed his parents without second thought and helped them with tasks throughout the house.

Regulus was happily stirring some kind of soup when he heard a loud ‘splat’.

“SIRIUS!!” James howled, apparently Sirius had taken the opportunity to throw some sort of paste at James while his back was turned.

And that’s how it started, James tackled Sirius and they started rolling around the floor. Mrs. Potter looked too exasperated to deal with them while Mr. Potter just laughed. Somehow Regulus was thrown into the mix as well and couple minutes later, all three of them were covered in food, laughing on the kitchen floor.

“Alright that’s enough out of you boys” Mr. Potter said, still laughing “James why don’t you show Regulus and Sirius where the spare brooms are and go play a few rounds of Quidditch while I try and clean up the kitchen.”

“Sure thing dad!” James said smiling mischievously. As they were walking through the door, James turned around and hugged his mum giving her a messy kiss on the cheek.

“James! No! Oh goodness, James, you’re covered in muck!” Mrs Potter halfheartedly tried pushing him away but ended up holding him tighter. That familiar pinch of jealousy came back to Regulus, his own mother never showed him anything close to that kind of affection. Growing up in a house as amazing as this one must have been incredible.

As the day went on, Regulus slowly grew closer to James. He understood now why Sirius enjoyed his company so much, James was just this bright ball of happiness. He expected it was the effect of growing up in a house full of so much love that it just became contagious. The three boys played quidditch all afternoon entering the house even filthier than when they had left it.

As the week went by and Regulus slowly created a routine, he would wake up early to help Mr. Potter with breakfast then spend a bit of time in the enormous library, sometimes accompanied by Mrs. Potter and normally ended with Sirius James and Regulus having some kind of adventure in the forest. He absolutely loved his time at Potter Manor, so when he entered the dining room full with ministry officials and Aurors, Regulus turned white.

“You want to do what?!” Mr. Potter asked, it was the first time since Regulus had met him that he seemed angry.

“The boys must return to their parents!” One of the officials said.

“But why! We explained to you what happened, they were abused senseless in that house! Why in Merling shaggy left-“

“Fleamont, dear, let's be rational, surely a group of intelligent ministry officials can see the danger in sending Regulus and Sirius back to Grimmauld Place and will happily call this little excursion off” Mrs. Potter said in a sickly sweet and calm voice, glaring daggers at the idiots standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry ma’m but we cann-“

Exactly 20 seconds later, a group of ministry officials we're leaving Potter Manor with their tails between their legs, looking down at the ground ashamed while Mrs. Potter continued to yell at them from the doorway as to where they should shove their ministry badge.

Regulus had never heard something so unladylike come out of the small woman.

The next day, the Minister of Magic came to Potter Manor congratulating Mrs. and Mr. Potter on their new sons; Regulus and Sirius Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! : curiosity-at-its-finnest


End file.
